


welcome home

by gameofthronesfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthronesfan/pseuds/gameofthronesfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jon and sansa have just taken back winterfell and jon is now king of the north but who will be his queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. with all my heart

jon has just been proclaimed king of the north by the northen generals raising their swords shouting king of the north so loud the people in kings landing could hear them the didnt stop until jon sat up from his chair and calmed them "easy my brothers aldo i am honered this is not the time to get a head of ourselves, if we are to prepare for the true enemy we must be ready gather your men ready your armies for winter has come" after that comment jon leaves the room with sansa at his side as she stays close to him as they walk out. 

in the days that followed jon and sansa knew that they had to prepare for the inevitable war so they tried to spend as much time with eachother as possible they ate with eachother most days and they would tell eachothe rstories about what theve been up to since the left winterfell well it would mostly be jon as sansa nether really fancied telling jon what shes been through. sansa would often join him and ghost for their walks in the forest aldo once she nearly gave jon a heart attack when she disapeared for a moment and jon spent 20 minutes looking for her only to be ambushed by a snowball attack from the red head and as jon ducks and ready's his own she disapears. jon carefully placing his feet now on alert she wasnt likly to best him twice that was until he turned and got tackled to the ground. 

jon would have his face burried ironicly in snow and have sansa giglin next to hin for a moment he just steared at her he's never really enjoyed himself like this since he left for the watch and sansa and him never really got along ever so to come from there and to having the time of his life in the snow with her brought a smile to the kings face. when sansa see's jon's face she rested her head on his chest and like him just layed their in silence to enjoy a quiet moment for once in the lives then sansa looks up at jon and asks "did you ever miss us" jon looks down to sansa "miss who" jon asked curiosly to wich sansa replied "me arya bran and the rest" jon looked back up at the sky sansa at first thought she was being ignored but then jon let out "everyday" when sansa heard that she leaned up to jon as he looks down it puts his head in perfect place for sansa to place a deep kiss with jon.

jon pulls his head back instantly "what are you doing" he asks sansa angrly "im sorry i just thought" jon cuts her off "you just thought what your my sister sansa" sansa begins to wimper "only half sister" jon gets to his feet "THAT DOESNT MATTER" jon walks away with ghost as sansa beaks into tears "JON" she yells and jon pauses and turns he see's his sister in tears and then remember the promise he made to never let anyone hurt her again and that ment him aswell but in his heart he knew he couldnt take his siter as his lover he walks to sansa and puts his hands on her cheecks pulls her head into him and kisses her forhead.

"ill always love you sansa, but not in that way" sansa nods as a way of acceptence for jons meaning "now weve beeen out here fare too long time to get you inside" "ghost" as jon and sansa return to the castle jon and sansa are greeted by brienne of tarth who has urgant news for sansa "letter for you from the vail my lady" jon looks at sansa "what is it" sansa opens the letter and when she finishes reading she drops the letter to the ground jon panicks "what is it " jon picks the letter of the ground. after he finishes reading it he looks at sansa who has a bizare smirk on her face "lord bailesh has been taken into custody by the knights of the vale and is sentenced to walk out the moon door" jon's jaw drops but sansa still smirks "it doesnt say what he's been taken for" sansa looks at jon "does it matter" "dont get me wrong it's not like im fond of littlefinger but it doesnt make sense that theyde just execute him" sansa looks away "it's a shame he's not dead already" jon turns to sansa with a dark look on her face "sansa" she turns and looks at jon "cmon lets get a fire going".

an hour later jon and sansa are sitting infront of a massive fire place that sansa would sit infront of with their father when they were children sansa looks at jon "jon im sorry i wasnt nice to you growing up" jon sits up "weres that come from" sans looks into the flames "i remember growing up in winterfell playing with everyone but i cant remmeber ever being her with you" jon looks at sansa with a cheeky smile "its not your fault" sansa cuts him off ""yes it is arya always enjoyed having you around i was the only one who never let you be there" jon was quick to respond "but were her now we can make up for all that" tears start to run down sansa's face "even robb made you feel like family" jon grabs sansa "none of that was your fault, its in the past " sansa and jon just look at eachother stearing into eachothers eyes after a moment and then endolge in a passiionate long awaited kiss. 

jon paces his hands all over sansa and sansa puts her hands through jon's curls and then pushes jon onto his back and then jumps onto his lap jon puttings his hands on her back pushing her into hime sansa keeps her hands on his face and the two start removing their furs and jon rips his top off and sansa pause for a moment "seven hells" jon looks at sansa "what " sansa walks into jon "nothing......notthing at all" the two completly naked gropping eachothe jon picks sansa up and moves her to the his chambers and throws sansa onto his bed she looks up at him with a dirty smile then he drops to his knees and seperates her legs and places his lips on her clit and starts stroking up and down sansa plants her head backwards and grabs the sheets she's laying on soon into it she starts screaming "jon .............. im going to come ..........om my god" jon kepps licking and then thrust his fingers inside her wich put her on the edge "jon im gonna ....................im gonna ....................OM MY GODS".

after she comes jon thrust his hard cock inside sansa and starts shafting like a mad man sansa wraps her legs around the back of jons waist and he hrabs sansa thighs and starts sqeezing them until he picks sansa up and flips them onto jons back sansa grabs jons hands and puts them on her breast's as she starts riding him and grinding on his cock sansa puts her hands on jons chest whilst jon grabs her ars and sqeezing her plumb arse the jon starts groaning "omy god sansa" "yes" "keep going" jon and sansa keep going harder and faster and jon is getting close jon starts kissing sansa's breasts and looking into sansa's eyes and the pair start smilling and laughing the jon starts groaning " im gonna finish sansa" sansa puts her hands on jon's cheeks "finish inside me jon .......... i want you to finish inside me" jon at first puts a panicked look on his face but then looks at sansa and realises that he wouldnt want to be with anyone else so he continues thrusting his cock into sansa and finaly realeses his seed into her.

sansa falls next to jon and the two and the pair just lay on the bed breathing heavily drowned in sweat an now shame knowing that no one can ever know about this and what the two now mean to eachother they look at eachother and they should feel weird and shameful but they dont for sansa jon's the first man she's been with that she's chose and for jon sansa reminded jon of the love he had for ygritte but she didnt remind him of her personally more of the love he had and in that way the two are ment for eachother. sansa puts her head on jons chest the two dont say anything and jon starts stroking her hair "ill always protect you sansa stark with my life" sansa looks at jon "and ill love you jon snow with my heart" the two enjoy a cuddle until the pair hear an umwelcome sound three knocks on jons door "ugh lord comander its sir davos here your needed at the gate" jon looks the "fucking hell " jon looks at sansa "you get dressed cant let anyone know who my love is now" sansa runs off grabbing her fers but not before looking back at jon with a smile

jon throws a smile back "ill be right out sir davos" then jon runs over for one lasgt kiss before putting up a sherade. he looks into sansa's eyes and says "i love you sansa stark"


	2. sansa's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> has sansa got something to do with bailesh's fate

jon had spent the next couple of days with sir davos and tormund organising the army he would often have to break up fights between the wildlings warriors and stop tormund from killing something he tried to get away to sansa whenever he could but being the king of the north you hardly get time alone. he made shore that sansa would acompany him on his walks into the woods with ghost the cold snow prevented them from having to much fun but jon carved his initials into a tree and called it their spot that they would enjoy eachothers lips for a few moments and even then they had to be wary with briene of tarth always close to sansa's side.

jon grew tired of his isolation from sansa so the lord started writing secret notes to sansa in the night arranging apointments for them when they can be alone one night he asked sansa to relieve briene for the night and he would sneak over to her chamber to think the king of the north reduced to sneaking around his own castle but it was worth it for her. when briene would leave sansa would light the fireplace in her room to signal jon that it's okay to come over now jon sat by his bed for hours waiting for that signal preying that briene would listen to sansa orders but one thing he learned about that women was she took her vows just like a brother of the nights watch.

it wasnt to late at night that jon looks out his window and saw a bright fire coming from sansa's room the second he notices it he rushes out his door and down the corridors as fast as he could. he aventualy makes it to sansa's quarters but stops in his tracks when he see's briene still guarding the door he thinks in his head "what the fuck sansa" he continues walking "i wish to speak with my sister" briene look to jon with confusion "it's late in the hour my lord" jon looks nervous "it's urgant" briene looks at jon curiosly "okay then im sure my lady is sleeping though" jon eneters sansa's room and closes the door behind him when he turns he is jumped by a lustful redhead who seem's to have plans to devour his mouth.

when he could make a break from her he was quick to question "i thought you would order briene to leave for the night" sansa couldnt get her hands of of jon but made shore when she got air to answer jon "i tried but she wouldnt budge and ive been starved of you for weeks so i lit a fire anyway" jon starred at sansa "you fool i havent long before she gets suspicios" sansa painted a devios smile on her face "well we better hurry then" sansa grabbed jins breifs and pulled them to the ground sansa pulled her head back in shock for a second but soon grabbed jons manhood and sucked it like her life depended on it. 

she worked the shaft and jon often felt like dropping to his knee's from the pleasure he had to remain silent with briene on the other side but it wasnt easy sansa continued sucking whilst looking up at jon with a smile jon knew it was a risk but he considered pull snasa up and carry her to the bed he worried that briene would come in but at that moment he didnt care he pulled his hard cock out of sansa's mouth and carried her to the bed he dropped her down and riped her furs of with his bare hands he then thrust his cock into sansa as he laid on top of her sansa grabbed his back and pulled him into her matching his rythem sansa laughed as he continued but tried to watch herself as not to awake suspicion.

jon could not help his groaning he also tried to be silent but having been starved of her for over a week he had no control over himself but in this moment the onlything that matterd to him was being with sansa but they didnt want what happened next. "is everything alright my lady" jon and sansa looked at eachother in panic sansa yelled "no im fine im just talking with jon" jon yelled "were fine ill be gone soon" sansa a hand on jons cheeck she looked him in his eyes than yelled to briene "can you go fetchs some wine briene" she responded "wine my lady" "im first and so is jon" "okay my lady" they heard step walking away she looked to jon and said "weve got a few minutes" jon returned to thrusting this time they didnt have to watch the noise. sansa let out screams that wouldnt suprise if the hole of winterfell heard jon knew he was close and had to finish before briene returned sansa kissed jon putting her hand threw his hair and said "i love you jon" when he heard that his face lit up with a smile as he came inside his half sister.

jon lied atop sansa for a moment to catch his breath but he was quick to put his furs he looked to snsa "sorry about your clothes ill see to replacements sansa laughed laying on her belly with her legs in the air "dont worry your only tear those ones too...............pass me those robes" jon went over to pick up sansa's robes and noitices another letter from robin he tosses sansa's robes over to her and reads the letter "what are you doing" sansa yells jon looks to her "just reading a letter sansa jumps to her feet and tries to run to jon but when she does jon drops the letter and looks in shock. she looks to jon "jon" jon turns to face sansa "you had robin arrest lord bailesh in promise of marraige".

she tries to grab jon but he pulls himself away "jon i didnt know i loved you then ........................... lord bailesh wanted to marry me he wouldnt let me go i didnt want to be in another marraige to a monster" she cried to him "jon" jon looked to sansa "i promised ide protect you i promised i wouldnt let anyone hurt you again ..................... you knew this and youstill didnt tell me" "jon im sorry" jon walks over to the door "the worst part is i still love you .......... i in quiet moments thought of living my life alone with you away from the war away from all this ive never lied to you sansa" a tear ran down jons face "but you cant say the same" jon opens the door and rushes back to his quartes passing briene on his way all he said was "she wont be needing that" briene stood their then heard sansa cry "JON" jon continued walking.

when jon got back to his quarters he stood still for a moment he then punched the wall, so hard he actually cracked it a little jon sat on his bed with tears running down his face knowing that once again he's lost the women he loves of course this one was still alive but all he knew now about sansa was that she didnt trust him and that she would soon marry another and leave him behind for the vale. he thought what he was a fool for giving into his passion to sansa and he wondered what hed do next.

the next morning jon walked down to the gates of winterfell with tormund and sir davos along with a few soilders with horses ready sansa runs through to jon "were are you going" jon continued walkin "a raven arrived ive been called as judge for littlefingers trial as king of the north im bound by duty to attend" sansa pleaded with jon "please dont go" "ill be back within a fortnight sir davos is to remain here in temporary comand wile im gone" jon climbes on top of his horse "look after ghost while im gone he enjoys our walks" jon smiled "ill be back soon". sansa smiled back not knowing jons meaning good or bad she stands backs as she watches them riding off to the vale she is soon joined briene who she turns to "i love him briene with all my heart" briene simly looke at her "i know i heard that last night".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you want more


	3. the trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trial of lord petre bailesh

jon and tormund road for days to the vale tormund found the journy easy on a horse as he was use to walking the whole way most of the time jon however thanked the gods when he eventually made it to the vale his arse ached from the days ride, when jon looked above he saw what almost seemed as a hundred archers watching above tormund walked by the side of jon looking nervouse it wasnt until jon looked at tormund and told him "relax imthe king of the north it's not like their assassinate me here" jon and tormund aproached the gate meeting them was a gaurd he didnt bother asking who he was instead he only said "welcome jon snow we've been expecting you...................open the gate" jon stands back as the giant gate opens before him jon and tormund look to eachother and jon says "here is were youde do it" tormund laughed at that remark as the pair enter the vale.

jon enters the main hall he looks to tormund and say's "wait here" jon walks alone into he hall and see's robyn sat in the chair high above what must have been the moondoor jon walked up the steps to meet robyn conceeling the anger burying inside him for robyn will soon be having sansa robyn gets to his feet and walks to jon "hello cousin .........what took you so long" jon painted a fake smile "sorry your grace but i am preparing the north for war and the ride here is and easy one" robyn laughed "oh yeah sorry" robyn sniggers "will you send uncle bailesh through the moondoor" jon continues to smile "that depends my lord what's bailesh being acused of" robyn sagged "sansa wrote a letter saying uncle petre pushed mother through the moondoor and threatened to kill her if she said anything" jon looked in shock "what" robyn nodded "i knowi wanted him dead straight away but sir yohn royce said a good lord lets the king decides" jon looks to robyn "well if its true ill leave littlefingers fate to you".

jon yelled "yay im gonna make him fly and when he's gone ill marry sansa and you and me will be brothers" the second jon heard that his inside boiled with rage the thought of this child taking her from him jon was tempted to take robin a throw him out the moondoor with bailesh but he composed himself buried the rage for the moment "i hope for that aswell" jon answered "anyway the trial isnt for a few hours and i do need to rest from the ride ..till then my lord" robin laughs "okay then hurry back i want this over with" jon smiled then turned and that smile turned to ash and was replaced by the face of a monster hewalked to meet tormund waiting at the door jon looked to tormund "did you bring the poisen i asked for" tormund pulled a flaskfrom his pocket "you shore about this snow" jon looked up to robin "no but it must be done" "will you tell me why" jon puts his hand on tormunds shoulder if this doesnt work youll need deniability and i need you to watch over my sister" tormund puts his hand on jons shoulder "aye snow".

a few hours later and the trial begins jon walks up the stairs and sat in the chair next to robin and after he was sat the guards brought in lord bailesh wrapped in chains and then through him to the ground, when jon see's bailesh he stands "lord bailesh you are ccharged with the murder of lady lyssa mother of lord robin do you confess" lord bailesh looks to jon "why am i being acused sansa already told your lords of the vale she killed herself" jon looks down "sansa confessed that she lied on your behalf under the threat of death that's why your here lord bailesh" littlefinger looks shocked he doesnt utter any words he doesnt try to lie his way out and it seemed that tears ran down his face.

he looks up to jon "did she tell you i saved her by doing this" jon picks up on that comment"your admitting your crime then" "aye lord snow i admit it and i lay here betrayed by sansa for saving her life there's no point you already know my guilti might as well go on my terms" jon stands "very well then asking of the north and lord commander of the knights watch i jon snow sentence you to death" robin jumps to his feet "make him fly" jon looked to yohn "sir royce" "aye my lord" sir royce grabs bailesh and pulls him to his feet robin opens the moondoor and pushes sir bailesh closer to the moon door. when bailesh is inches away he looks up to jon with tears and for a moment time stands still jon's stance remains unmoved and then in a split second a smile pops up on jons face and thats the last thing petre bailesh ever see's as he's finally pushed through the moondoor.

robin is jumping in joy shouting "yay" whilst jon sits back down in his chair he looks to robin how he reacts to having a man killed who in the end did save his sister he stands and walks to robin "well my lord yove become a man before my eyes would you care to join me for a drink" sir royce starts walking up the stairs "is now really the time lord snow" jon smiles"now's the perfect time he's just seen his mothers killer put to justice tormund wine please" royce looks to tormund "come cousin drink with me" robin runs over "okay then" robin takes a cup and downs it before jon can poor himself one after robin finishes his drink jon drops the wine acting like it was an accident jon apoligizes and tries to clear it up and whilst his heads down hequickly faints a smile.

"i am sorry maybe another time anyway it's been a long day we should rest and get ready to return to winterfell" robin looks upset "agh" jon kneels to robin " your not going anywere and ill be back "now tormund lets find our chambers weve got a three day ride to winterfell" tormund sags whilst him and jon walk out of the hall. jon looks straight ahead and wispers to tormund "did you do it" tormund replies "aye hell be dead by tommorow".

 

the next day arrives and jon and tormund set off for their long journy back to winterfell they were in a hurryso didnt anounce their departure they rode hard making good time the weather was well and jon's desire to run back to sansa as fast as he could only made him ride faster. days past before they made it back to winterfell jon and tormund breathing so heavily the gods could hear them then they hear "it's the king open the gate" the large wooden door opens and standing behind it was a fiery redhead waiting at the gate for them standing aside her was sir davos and brienne of tarthjon and tormund jumped down from their horses and jon ran straight to snsa a wrapped his arms around sansa and wispered to sansa "ive missed you" and that made sansa's heart explode the last time they spoke they thought theyde lost eachother and afterhis journey seeing robin he knew he couldnt lose her to him.

sansa wispered into his ear "with all my heart remember" jon and sansa eventually let eachother go, jon had dageers sent to him from brienne almost like she new that hug was more intament than anyone realised jon looked to sir davos "any problems sir davos" "oh no my lord nothing really happened saying that a raven with a letter arrived just before you did" "pass it here" jon takes the letter and opens it. it takes him a second to read it and when he finishes he passes the letter with a blank expression on his face snsa takes the note a reads it the same she looks to jon "robin is dead their measter beleives it was poisen but he cant tell wich the vale is still with the north but will need timee to greive for their lord.............oh my god" sir davos stands in shock "poisen but he was a boy" jon steps foward "he was fine when we left the vale" brienne looked to jon "who coulda done this to a child" jon and sansa's eyes meet and for a split second jon's face lit up a smile.

jon wispered "with all my heart"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you want more


	4. the children of winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what will sansa make of jon killing robin

Jon is dragged into his chambers by sansa who has never looked more angry she closes the door and turns around and yells "WHAT DID YOU DO" jon just stands their "what do you mean" sansa continued to look ragefull "robin was a boy jon why" "i saved you robin was rash unpredictablei promised to protect you from him" sansa yelled at jon "you didnt have to kill himto do that jon you know that". Jon walked over to his bed and sat down and looked to sansa "he was going to take you from me sansa...................... ive lost everyone ive cared for father robb pip grenn .......ygritte i couldnt lose you".

"When the red women brought me back she said ide be different that my soul would be darker and i didnt care about killing robin, to protect you i gave into the darkness and ill do it again if i ever lose you".

 

Sansa starts to have tears run down her face as she walks to jon she kneels down and puts her hand on his cheeck "you fool you will never lose me" jon looks into her eyes and leans his head in for a kiss sansa leans her's in to meet him and the two meet and their spark rekindles sansa puts her hand through his dread locks and jon puts his on her cheeks the two stand ready to remove their furs until the hear a knock at the door.

"Jon it's tormund their are strangers at the gate you mustcome see" jon looked to the sky in despair and then looks back down to sansa "stay here ill be right back". Jon and tormund stormed to the gate waiting to see who was behind the door jon yells up to one of the archers "who do you see" a young girl and a stranger your grace. A young girl jon imidiatly thinks arya how she coulds found her way back he cant work out but it was that hope of having his family back.

The gates open and jon see's at first he thought a boy but saw a tiny sword uncanny to the one he gave arya before he left for the watch at that point he knows who the girl isand jon starts to run to the gate the girl starts to run to jon the pairr keep sprinting before soon the two are in eachothers arms "arya" she wraps her arms around him "jon" the two didnt say a word the just embraced eachother in silence making up for the years they lost.

Jon returns arya to his chambers as quickly as he could to reunite her with their sister but got the shock of her life when the two enter the room and find sansa laying in the bed completly naked. No doubt waiting for jon but for arya it was the shock of her life jon pushes arya out of the door and quickly follows he looks down to arya "ill explain that later.............lets go find brienne"

Jon brought sansa to the main hall and alowed her to run around knowing she had her hom back she turned to jon "are we the only ones here" jon smiled "you me and sansa..........................we almost had rickon but he died" arya looked sad for a moment "that seems to be all the starks do lately die". "I thought you were dead for a while it wasnt until sansa came her with brienne and told me she had seen you with the hound ..............................were have you been arya" "after i left the hound i went to bravos were i trained with some assassins and i learned many things" jon looks confused "what things" arya smiled at jon "enough to kill meryn trant and walder frey".

Jon looked in fear towards his sister "what has happened to you" arya gets annoyed "you all only heard about fathers death i was their, you all only heard about what they did to robb and mother i was there and nearly joined them ive had to deal with their deaths alone". jon walked other to arya as she became teary eyed jon grabs his sister and pulls her into himfor another hug but this one was more for reasurence "ill make the promise to you i made to sansa ill always protect you until i die" the two just hold eachother for the minute.

Sansa walks in the room and watches her two siblings hold eachother, they dont leave one another till arya spots sansa standing over by the door and jon turns with a smile on his face arya now looks up to jon"now explain why sansa was naked in your chamers" jons face exploded "later". 

Aldo in the weeks that followed later never came and the three children of winterfell made the most of having eachother arya insisted of fighting with tormund in the courtyard but out of fear of having tormund take arya's head of so he always refused even do they would do it anyway if it gave him time to sneak of with sansa he didnt mind. With arya in winterfell and giving one of the first things she saw was sansa naked in his room so their on thin ice jon pondered when he would return to his bed to find his love their.

After along day jon walked back to his chambers he opens the door and see's sansa lying naked across his bed covered in flowers "you took your time" jon instantly shuts his door and turn's "what are you doing what if arya comes in" sansa rolls to her knees and starts unbuttoning jons clothes " i dont care i just know i need you inside me" jon was hesitant "i dont know what if she finds out about us" sansa looks up at jon "she saw me naked in your bed i think she has a clue". 

Jon just looked at sansa's naked body and just looses it he pushes her onto her back and throws his face into her clit and sticks his tongue as far in as he can go and this causes sansa to jirk backwords she stutters "JON" she grabs his blanket and pulls it about in the sensation it wasnt long before sansa had jons head in her hands saying "jon im gonna cum" jon licks harder and faster until sansa screams "oh my god" and shakes her legs.

Jon pulledout his cock rolled sansa over and pushed his cock inside her he grabs her hips and thrustes his manhood in and out sansa continues to moan "don't stop jo" this made jon go harder he smacked her arse like he was punishing a child sansa had a devios smile on her face jon kept his rythem going jon was slightly more agressive than usual but sansa didnt comlain to him so he continued. He pushed her head to the bed and slightly spreaded her legs, he thrusted harder and sansa's head popped back up and without sansa looking back she shook her head saying "jon im gonna cum again" she bounced her arse back and forth jon smacked her arse until she came all over his cock again.

Jon slips out and flips sansa onto her back and slips back in and goes faster "were almost done sansa im close" jon closes his eyes and continues thrusting sansa grabs jons arse and squeezes his backside going "you like it dirty huh" jon laughs "yeah with you i do" jon pumps into sansa "oh my god sansa " jon cums ferociously into sansa. jon backs out of sansa laughing "that was more fun than usual" sansa giggles "maybe we should get a little rougher next time" jon laughed "maybe we should stay the night" sansa lit up "you really want that" jon nods "yeah.................................i love you sansa" jon walks closer and gives sansa a kiss.

when the sun came up over sansa wrapped in the arms of jon, the sun waves over sansa waking her. She looks down to the bottom of the bed and see's arya in shock at the bottom of the bed she jon remains asleep and sansa wispers to ayra "i can explain" arya runs out of the room "arya shit" jon wakes slightly and groans "whats wrong" sans strokes jon slightly "nothing lets go back to sleep".

Sansa rests her head back down thinking "how the fuck are we gonna get out of this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you want more

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading leave a comment on weather i should continue the series


End file.
